Four Halves
by Psycho King
Summary: In a world of mixbreeds... what can make you unique


-----

-----

Four Halves

-----

-----

Breed...

...Prime...

...one means of being a certain race or lineage...

...the other refers to something being fundamental... a key element...

On Earth, these are very simple words, common words, with no meaning beyond there definition.

However, on another world, those two words can define a person's ability... and identity...

...Chirra is a planet much like our own, but with a complex history.

Unlike Earth, two dominant species developed on Chirra, the humans and the youkai.

While the Chirra humans are nearly identical to those of Earth, the youkai are magical beings. Taking many forms and shapes, Youkai usually embodied an element and/or animal traits, forming clans with those most similar to themselves.

For countless centuries, those two races lived together in peace.

But it wasn't meant to be...

Fifty-thousand years ago, dissension between various groups on either side threatened to destroy the deep rooted peace. A dark form of youkai magic, known as miasma, was beginning to be used, offering the user greater power at the cost of there souls. In response, the human factions began developing spells to confine, injure, or destroy youki, the youkai's power.

Rather than cause war, the leaders of the youkai gathered together there entire race and left to the Dark Realm, a mysterious dimension in which no normal human could survive.

Millennium, passed and amongst the humans the memory of the youkai had faded away into legend and myth. The humans had turned away from the magic and simple life that they had lived in during the times of the youkai. Instead, the became more involved with technology and the practical sciences. Soon not even there own morals restrained their ambitions.

A downfall was in their future...

Less than seven thousands years ago, They arrived from deep space.

They called themselves the Sayians, a race of physically powerful monkey-tailed humanoids with advance technology, and wished to claim planet Chirra as their own.

In a blitzkrieg of power and skill, the Sayians began destroying city after city, confining the humans together in preparation for a mass genocide.

While the initial attacks went unopposed, the Chirra humans soon began to form a resistance. Using their natural adaptability, they began modifying confiscated Sayian technology into equipment and weapons that could fight off the weaker Sayian warriors.

It appeared as if the humans had a chance... until the full moon shown in the night sky.

For in the light of the full moon, the most primal part of a Sayian's power was magnified to the highest extent, transforming each Sayian warrior into an unstoppable giant ape, an Oozaru. These new forms were too powerful for the humans to fight, and most cells of the resistance were soon crushed.

A thousand years after the Orbit Wars, as they were later called, began, the remaining free humans gathered in one of the last temples dedicated to the old ways. In desperation, they cried out to whoever would listen for help, not expecting an answer.

Across the planet, gateways from the Dark Realm reopened. The Youkai had returned.

Seeing their home planet under attack, the Youkai joined in the fight against the Sayians.

While not quite as physically strong as the invaders, the Youkai could manipulate their power in ways that were difficult or impossible for the Sayians to duplicate. Also, the Youkai's return reawakened the ancient magical abilities of the Chirra humans in those who's lineage could support the magic.

Only 500 years had to pass before all three sides realized the war was drawing to a standstill. Negotiations of peace began to be discussed.

During the meetings to discuss the terms of the peace treaty, it was revealed that the Sayians were not as numerous as was believed, having being orphans of there own dead planet.

It was finally decided that the Sayians would be allowed to remain on Chirra, as would the Youkai.

The following years, while not completely peaceful, were a time of growth as three separate societies merged into one.

...and, along with political, economic, and cultural unions, came unions of a more personal nature.

Mix-breed children of Human/Youkai or Human/Sayian parents were soon becoming a normal sight in towns and cities. It grew to a point where stating your Breed (half-breed, quarter-breed, etc...) and your Prime (most dominant heritage) became a natural part of a person's title, their identity.

Yet, despite the sheer variety of crossbreeds, no one with Sayian blood ever mated with a person with Youkai blood.

It was believed, to the point of superstition, that any child of such union could never be made without bringing death for both child and mother.

Soon... that superstition will be put to the test...

-----

-----


End file.
